No Troll Left Behind
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: A long time ago the great King Peppy was just a prince, and had to deal with the most unruly and frustrating girl he's ever met. Follow Peppy as he tries to liberate his people, with the help of his friends and family! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What's up everyone it's NerdAlert, this is a new story about the life of king Peppy. I will be updating this and my other two stories, I'll try alternating accordingly. Anywho on with the story, I don't own trolls or any of its characters. The OC's are mine and free to use, except Joy someone else made her up.**

 **Chapter one: the day after trollstice**

"Once upon a time, there was a tree. This particular tree was home to the happiest little creatures ever, the Trolls! The Trolls were unfortunately also captives of the Bergans, the most unhappy creatures to exist. Once a year the Bergans would gather round the troll-tree, and eat the trolls to feel the happiness that they couldn't feel. This horrid holiday was called trollstice, and the trolls dreaded it's return every year. But the trolls tried to remain positive, staying happy and colorful all year round. And this is where our story begins, the day after trollstice."

All the trolls were gathered around a large stone at the base of the tree, the stone was covered in colorful paintings and flower petals. They called it the memory stone, allowing them all to remember those whom had been taken. At the front was the peach colored troll with purple hair King Pippy, along with his son the young prince Peppy. They had lost the Queen yesterday, and they were all grieving her loss.

"Oh Sunny, you always brightened our days… now you sleep amongst the angels, may you and all those who were taken rest in peace." All the Trolls joined hands, then began to sing.

 **IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY WITHOUT YOU, MY FRIEND.**

 **AND I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN.**

 **WE'VE COME A LONG WAY FROM WHERE WE BEGAN.**

 **OH, I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN.**

 **WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN..**

 **WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LEAVE SO SOON?**

 **WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO?**

 **WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST?**

 **CAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO TELL YA, WITHOUT FEELING MUCH WORSE.**

 **I KNOW YOU'RE IN A BETTER PLACE, BUT IT'S ALWAYS GONNA HURT.**

 **CARRY ON, GIVE ME ALL THE STRENGTH I NEED.**

 **TO CARRY ON.**

 **IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY WITHOUT YOU, MY FRIEND.**

 **AND I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN.**

 **WE'VE COME A LONG WAY FROM WHERE WE BEGAN.**

 **OH, I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN.**

 **WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN..**

 **OOOOOH!**

 **OOOOOH!**

 **OO-OO-OO-OOO-OO-OO-OOOO-OO-OOOO!**

 **HOW DO I BREATH WITHOUT YOU?**

 **FEELING SO COLD.**

 **I'LL BE WAITING RIGHT HERE FOR YOU TILL THE DAY YOU'RE HOME**

 **CARRY ON, GIVE ME ALL THE STRENGTH I NEED.**

 **TO CARRY ON.**

 **SO LET THE LIGHT GUIDE YOUR WAY, YEAH. HOLD EVERY MEMORY AS YOU GO.**

 **AND EVERY ROAD YOU TAKE WILL ALWAYS LEAD YOU HOME, HO-O-OO-OME.**

 **IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY WITHOUT YOU, MY FRIEND.**

 **AND I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN.**

 **WE'VE COME A LONG WAY FROM WHERE WE BEGAN.**

 **OH, I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN.**

 **WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN..**

 **OOOOOH!**

 **OOOOOH!**

 **OO-OO-OO-OOO-OO-OO-OOOO-OO-OOOO!**

 **WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN..**

 **SEE YOU AGAIN..**

 **OOOOOH!**

 **OOOOOH!**

 **OO-OO-OO-OOO-OO-OO-OOOO-OO-OOOO!**

 **WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN..**

The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving just the king and his son. "Peppy, I know it's hard… but there's nothing else we can do." Peppy just stared at the painting of his mother , he smiled sadly. He turned around and hugged his dad, who gladly reciprocated.

"Now it's time for school, you don't want to keep Mrs. Rosiepuff waiting."

Peppy nodded and ran off, climbing up the branches of the tree. Pippy sighed, looking at the memory stone. "Someday my love." he then walked away, leaving the small patio in front of the stone empty. The gentle breeze swaying the grass, creating a peaceful calm of stillness.

Peppy was now in front of the teaching pod, when he spotted two young trolls who he didn't recognize. One was a small boy, and had dark maroon skin with light orange hair. The second was a taller girl, she had dark pink skin and bright red hair. He watched curiously as they played below, why weren't they in school?

"Peppy! There you are, come on inside now class is starting." Rosiepuff said, starting Peppy out of his thoughts. He looked up at her, then looked back down where the two other kids were. But they were gone, which only confused Peppy more. But he didn't want to make Rosiepuff mad, so he ran in the pod.

He sat down next to his best friend Birch, Rosiepuff's son. He was a blue troll with lime green hair, like his mother. And on Peppy's other side was Willow, she had bright yellow skin with ocean blue hair. Willow was also Peppy's friend, but Birch was always to shy to talk to her.

Peppy knew exactly why, but didn't tease his friend… much. "I'm sorry about your mom…" Birch whispered to him, Peppy smiled sadly at his friend. Just then everyone's hug time bracelets went off, and everyone group hugged with Peppy in the middle. He felt the love and comfort surrounding him, and he felt better.

After school he and Birch were walking along the branch, talking about the tallest point of the tree. "I'm just saying, if we stretch our hair to the top of the cage in the dead of night we could escape!" Peppy said confidently, Birch just shook his head. "There's no guarantee that the bars are far enough apart, besides not everyone's hair can stretch that far."

Peppy was about to counter, but a voice called out behind them. "Hey Peppy, Birch! Wait up!" Peppy smiled smugly, softly elbowing Birch. "Here comes your girlfriend." Birch wanted to say something back, but remained quiet because Willow had caught up to them.

"Hey Willow, what's up?" She fixed her hair, and walked alongside the two boys. "I found this grotto by the pond, you guys want to check it out?" Peppy thought that sounded awesome, but then got a better idea. "You know Willow, I'd love to but I have to spend some time with my dad. Sorry."

Willow shrugged, then looked at Birch. "Then maybe just the two of us could hang out? I barely ever get to talk to you Birch." Birch looked completely spooked, he was blushing and had no idea what to say. Peppy cut in, patting Birch on the back. "I think that's a great idea Willow, Birch didn't have anything to do so it works out! See you guys later."

"Okay, by Peppy! Come on Birch let's go, we're wasting daylight!" She said, grabbing Birch's hand and dragging him away. Peppy laughed a bit as his friends left, heading back towards the royal pod. But out of the corner of his eye he saw the two from earlier, standing in front of the memory stone. He stopped, and began walking closer.

As he drew near he heard a beautiful singing voice, it was soft yet spunky at the same time. He was hypnotized by the voice, and he stopped a few feet away. Staying out of sight, and just listening .

 **AND OH!**

 **I'M LOSING SIGHT!**

 **I'M LOSING TOUCH!**

 **ALL THESE LITTLE THINGS, SEEM TO MATTER SO MUCH!**

 **AND THEY CONFUSE YOU, THAT I MIGHT LOSE YOU!**

 **TAKE A MOMENT REMIND YOURSELF.**

 **TO TAKE A MOMENT AND FIND YOURSELF.**

 **TAKE A MOMENT AND ASK YOURSELF.**

 **IF THIS IS HOW WE FALL APART?**

 **BUT IT'S NOT!**

 **BUT IT'S NOT!**

 **BUT IT'S NOT!**

 **BUT IT'S NOT!**

 **BUT IT'S NOT!**

 **IT'S OKAY!**

 **IT'S OKAY!**

 **IT'S OKAY!**

 **IT'S OKAY!**

 **IT'S OKAY!**

 **YOU'VE GOT NOTHING!**

 **GOT NOTHING!**

 **GOT NOTHING!**

 **GOT NOTHING!**

 **GOT NOTHING TO FEAR!**

 **I'M HERE..**

 **I'M HERE..**

 **I'M HERE..**

 **TAKE A MOMENT TO THINK OF JUST.**

 **FLEXIBILITY, LOVE AND TRUST.**

 **TAKE A MOMENT TO THINK OF JUST.**

 **FLEXIBILITY, LOVE AND TRUST…**

Peppy realized that he should leave them alone, so he quietly went back the way he came. Heading back to his home, where his dad was waiting. He and Peppy sat down for lunch, but Peppy just played with his food. Pippy took notice of this, raising an eyebrow.

"So how was school!" He asked Peppy, but Peppy decided to answer with another question. "Dad there were two troll children I've never seen before, and they don't go to school. Why is that?" Pippy nodded, looking back to his food. "You must be referring to Joy and Ark, they lost their mother and father last trollstice." Peppy believed he understood, they never got signed up for school.

"Maybe they can join my class, I'll talk to them." Pippy looked to his son in concern, but said calmly. "Careful Peppy, Joy has become very bitter. She might not be as nice as your friends, so don't be too disappointed." Peppy was still confident though, and tomorrow he was going to talk to Joy and Ark.

What's the worst that could happen?

 **AN: And there it is, I hope you all liked it. I'll be posting in an order for now. My next post will be chp2 of rise of Fred-zilla, then chp8 of Poppy's Mission, then chp2 of this. Anywho let me know how you guys felt about it, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Cyber high-five!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What's up guy's and gal's, It's NerdAlert bringing you a new chapter! I hope you can forgive me for the late update, I've been working on a lot of stuff lately. Mostly my video game, but also work. So you know, busy! Anywho, here's the next chapter. Happy reading to ya and I hope you like it, I don't own squat!**

 **Chapter two: Unwelcome mat**

The next day, Peppy went searching for Joy and her brother Ark. He looked all around the troll tree, but couldn't find any sign of them. After a couple hours of searching, he sat down still having no luck. "If I were a couple of young troll who didn't have school, where would I go?" He said to himself stumped, but then he spotted Willow nearby.

"Hey Willow!" He ran over to her, and she waved as he approached her. "Hey Peppy, what's up?" Peppy started walking the way she was going, seeing as he was having no luck with finding Joy and her brother. "So how was yesterday, you know the grotto with Birch?" Willow shrugged, recalling the events of yesterday. "Well he was quite shy and quiet for a while, but then he started opening up to me! I think he might actually want to be my friend!"

Peppy smiled, saying. "Oh believe me, he want to be your friend." Willow looked at Peppy shocked, asking. "Really? I always got the feeling he didn't like me!" Peppy shook his head, still smiling. "You gotta coax him out of his shell, like you said he's very shy. Anyway, why do you think I sent him with you yesterday?"

"What? You mean you weren't busy?" Peppy shook his head, and gave a sly smirk. "If I had come along he would've just hid behind me the whole time, but since it was just the two of you he opened up." Willow blushed, and fiddled with her hands. "Thanks." Was all she said, Peppy and her continued to walk along the roots of the Troll tree.

Just then pappy saw a flash of light orange hair from the corner of his eye, he turned to see the younger troll Ark. He was running the opposite direction, and Peppy needed to follow him. "Hey Willow, I hate to split but I gotta go! I'll catch ya later!" And he ran after the smaller troll, leaving a very confused Willow.

Peppy followed Ark until he couldn't see him, he looked around and realized this was the grotto that Willow was talking about. No wonder he couldn't find them, they were somewhere he had never been. He looked around, he couldn't see anything that resembled a pod. Then he saw a large boulder, in front of it was a welcome mat… with the word unwelcome on it.

He tilted his head in confusion, why have the mat if you didn't want people finding your house? He walked up and knocked on the the boulder, when a trap door opened up under the unwelcome mat. Peppy screamed as he plummeted down the hole, and landed unceremoniously on the ground. "Ow!" He laid there for a bit, but he heard a tapping noise. He looked up and there was Joy, tapping her foot with her arms crossed and wearing a frown.

"Why were you chasing my brother!?" She asked harshly, but before he could answer she barked at him again. "Who are you!? What do you want!?" Peppy stood up and extended his hand, she just waited for him to answer her. "I'm prince Peppy, it's nice to meet you. And I was following your brother, because I wanted to talk to you." Joy raised an eyebrow at this, she looked down at his still outstretched hand.

He was still waiting for a handshake, but he arms remained crossed. They stayed like that for a good minute, Peppy smiling at her and her scowling at him. Suddenly Ark peeked around his sister, Peppy smiled at him and waved. Joy cleared her throat, and asked. "Well! What did you absolutely need to talk about?"

Peppy looked back to Joy, and said. "Oh, I was talking to my dad and he said you weren't in school. So I thought I would invite you to attend." Joy scoffed at him, waving a hand at him dismissively. "Yeah, no thanks!" She turned and started walking away, causing Peppy to frown.

"Wait!" He followed her and her brother threw the tunnels, till they reached a large room filled with supplies. "Why not? It's really fun! And you could meet my friends!" Joy groaned loudly in annoyance, walking over to Peppy and grabbing his wrist. She pulled him to a small room with a patch of grass,which seemed out of place.

She stood him on the grass and grabbed a lever, saying. "Listen! I appreciate the offer, but no thanks." Then she pulled the lever, sending the small patch of grass upwards. Once it reached ground level, it looked like it had always been there. "Clever." He said, admiring the contraption.

Once he got home his dad was there waiting for him, and he asked him. "So, how did it go?" Peppy didn't exactly Know what to say, he was so perplexed by Joy. "She said no, then kicked me out! She was acting… rude! I thought trolls only acted rude when they turned grey?" Pippy nodded, putting a hand on Peppy's shoulder. He led him into the royal pod, and said. "I told you, Joy is a… special case."

Peppy looked up at his father, and urged him to explain. "You see when Joy lost her parents, she didn't turn grey because she wanted to be there for her brother." Peppy kind of understood, but his father went on. "She believed if she could be stronger, then she could protect her brother from harm."

Peppy smiled, she was nice. She just had a funny way of showing it, well he decided he was going to become stronger. So strong that he would save every last troll from the Bergans one day, and there would be no troll left behind.

Meanwhile back with Joy and Ark, Joy was rearranging some of her personal belongings. But she felt eyes on her, so she turned around to see Ark. He was staring at her sternly, she knew what he was implying. "Don't look at me like that! The last thing we need is some school to tell us how to be happy, or condescending friends." And she turned away, her brother sighed and walked away.

As Ark left Joy's stern expression turned to a sad one, she genuinely wanted her brother to have friends. She genuinely wanted to have friends, but she wanted to ensure that her brother was safe. Besides, as long as they were down here they were less likely to be found.

 **AN: Sweet merciful Lord Almighty that took forever! I'm so sorry guys for the late update but I have like five different stories I'm working on right now, as well as a video game I'm designing. So very hectic, very busy. But I'll try to update this story as frequently as possible, and those waiting for DJ's Mission I'm almost done with the first chapter! It should be up before the end of June, anywho I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Cyber high-five!**


End file.
